Look Back in Anger
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Short tag of sorts to Bad Day at Black Rock. Just a short reflection of what thoughts might have been going through Dean's head after Sam was attacked by Kubrick and Creedy.


**Look Back in Anger**

**Spoilers for A Bad Day at Black Rock of course**

As Dean sat staring at his baby brother lying medicated to the gills in a bed at Bobby's place, his skin nearly as pale as the sheet that covered him; Dean couldn't help but clench his fists in anger at the knowledge that it was a couple of stupid assed hunters (and that bitch Bela of course) who were behind the reason that Sammy now had three broken ribs, a bruised and battered face, and a second degree burn on his arm, to go along with the bullet wound in his shoulder. If he ever got his hands on Kubrick and Creedy again, he would make sure those two would be sipping their dinner through a straw for months to come. How in the hell those two idiots could think that Sammy was evil was beyond him. There wasn't a mean bone in the kid's body. It pissed him off to think that while he had been chasing after Bela Talbot, those two imbeciles had been back at the motel room beating the crap out of his baby brother, a brother who couldn't have protected himself if he tried, due to the extremely bad luck brought on by the cursed rabbit's foot.

Scrubbing a hand across the five o'clock shadow that adorned his jaw, he sighed deeply as he thought about all the suffering Sam would have to go through over the next couple of weeks as he slowly healed from all the hurts heaped upon him over the last few days. Thank goodness they had Bobby's place as a home base of sorts. At least there, they could relax knowing that Bobby's place was protected by wards and sigils to warn off any supernatural fuglies that came looking for them.

"Something wrong, idjit?" Bobby queried as he walked into the room carrying two amber colored bottles, one of which he handed over to Dean.

"Nothing that I can't take care of once Sammy is up and walking around without moaning and groaning," Dean answered as he gratefully accepted the ice cold beer Bobby handed over. "As soon as the kid is feeling better, I'm going to hunt down those sons of bitches that hurt him and make them wish they had never heard the name Winchester."

"Dean, you don't need to go off half-cocked and do something you might regret," Bobby informed the younger hunter after taking a swig of his own beer. He could see the anger building in Dean's eyes and knew that Dean had a habit of acting on things before thinking. He also knew the Winchester code of not hurting humans if they could help it.

"Damn it Bobby, those two bastards hurt my brother and I damn well ain't gonna let them get away with it," Dean swore vehemently, just managing to keep from flinging his half full bottle of beer against the bedroom wall.

"Calm down Ace and get that anger under control. You know Sam wouldn't want you going after those two simpletons on account of him," Bobby voiced calmly as he glanced at the young hunter, who was starting to squirm about in pain, or maybe it was the fact that even deeply medicated, Sam was beginning to sense his brother's anger.

"I wouldn't have to manage my anger, if people would manage their stupidity," Dean growled in a low voice as he reached out to place a comforting hand on his sibling's shoulder, smiling just a little as Sammy immediately settled under his touch.

"I hear ya boy, but…" Bobby started to voice, but stopping what he was going to say mid-sentence as another voice, a voice of reason took over.

"De'n, m'okay," Sam stated just above a whisper as he opened one of his nearly blackened eyes and gazed as best he could at the over protective smother hen, better known as his big brother Dean.

"No you're not Tiger. Those two probably would have killed you if I hadn't happened along when I did," Dean emphasized strongly as he stood up and began to pace about the room. "I can't let them get away with what they did to you Sammy. I won't."

"And I'm not saying that you should," Sam informed his brother breathlessly as he tried to raise himself up to a sitting position against the headboard, "but you at least need to consider the fact that maybe they couldn't help themselves."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean questioned as he stared incredulously at his younger brother, wondering why in the world Sam was trying to protect the two bastards that had hurt him.

"The rabbit's foot! Maybe they couldn't help what they did," Sam supplied with dewy eyes as he looked up at his brother forlornly. "After all, I was the one who…"

"No way Kiddo. Do not try to take this on yourself. Those two made their own choice, and it was the wrong one," Dean enlightened his younger sibling as he once again sat down beside Sam and placed a hand lightly upon his injured knee (and he really should take a look at Sammy's knees again to make sure they weren't inflamed from when he scraped them up on the pavement). "They chose to listen to what Gordon Walker was spouting instead of listening to their own common sense. The responsibility lies totally with them and I'm going to make sure they know to never mess with what's mine ever again."

"I understand what you're saying, but please…just promise me you'll think things through before you go after them" Sam pleaded with moisture filled eyes as he looked over at his brother. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to take another burden on his shoulders because of him. He knew how angry Dean could get in the heat of battle, and he didn't want his brother ending up kicking himself later of losing his temper and possibly hurting another human.

"Okay, I promise to think about it a day or two, but that's it," Dean agreed, unable to resist granting anything _his kid_ wanted. "But just know that if they ever come within a hundred yards of you ever again, I will make sure they are drinking through a straw and pissing blood for months afterwards."

"Deal," Sam agreed with a yawn as exhaustion once again began to take hold Damn, but he was tired.

**The END**


End file.
